Je reste un Homme
by Yudata
Summary: Dragunov est connu comme "L'ange Blanc de la Mort". Cependant, est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà intéressé à son passé ? Comment cet homme a-t-il pu obtenir un statu si effrayant ? Après tout, ne reste-t-il pas un Homme ? Dans un rêve, Dragunov revit l'épisode douloureux de son enfance. Rated M pour l'évocation d'un sujet un peu mature, rien de bien méchant.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !  
Je sais pas comment j'ai fais pour éprouver soudainement l'envie d'écrire sur le fandom Tekken, mais bref, ce qui est fait est fait, et ce oneshot parle de mon personnage préféré Dragunov Sergei. Bien évidemment, tout ce qui traite de son passé ainsi que de sa vie à l'armée n'est qu'un effort d'imagination de ma part, rien de prouvé, juste des suppositions. Cependant, je précise que le personnage de Dragunov de m'appartient pas ! Et son caractère non plus ! (même si c'est inutile de préciser quelque chose comme ça...). Et, aussi, peut-être que vous croiserez quelques fautes de frappe, ou d'orthographe, vous avez par avance toutes mes excuses pour ce petit -je l'espère- problème !  
****J'espère que ce oneshot va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il arpentait à une vitesse modérée les longues allées extérieures menant à la salle d'entraînement. Son visage était inexpressif, et tout son être portait une grande indifférence à la neige froide se collant contre son uniforme marron. Il croisa sur son chemin plusieurs régiments qui marchaient de façon synchronisée dans toutes sortes de direction. Ses yeux s'alourdissant légèrement à cause du manque de sommeil, il envisagea de faire marche arrière et de retourner à sa chambre, mais la neige qui s'écrasait sous ses grandes bottes de combat lui remémora ses priorités comme cet amas d'eau solide qui s'anéantissait sous ces pas, il était chargé de détruire la vie de plusieurs humains. Alors, ignorant ses paupières de plus en plus pesantes, il accéléra le pas vers la salle d'entraînement, son souffle laissant derrière lui de longues trainées de buées claires.  
À quelques mètres de la salle, il sentit un coéquipier le heurter. Le choc n'étant pas trop violent, il resta droit comme un « I » tandis que le militaire en face de lui retrouvait son équilibre.  
- Ah, désolé, je n'regardais pas où je march-Oh !  
Son exclamation s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut quelle était la personne en face de lui. Il se figea un instant, l'effroi se lisant facilement dans ses prunelles chocolat, puis il recula lentement, analysant le plus calmement possible la réaction de l'homme devant lui face à sa tentative de fuite évidente.  
- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment désolé d'accord. Alors laissez-moi partir, hein ? Je ne vous causerez plus de soucis, je le jure sur mon honneur de soldat.  
Puis, malgré ce qu'il pensait de cet homme qui l'effrayait, ce dernier se contenta simplement de le contourner en l'ignorant, entrant dans la salle d'entrainement.  
- Oh, Dragunov tu es là. Dit une voix avant que la porte se referme derrière lui.  
Sergei tourna la tête en direction de cette voix qui l'avait interpellé.  
- Bien, maintenant que tu es arrivé, nous pouvons commencer l'entraînement. Continua la même voix.  
Dragunov regarda son supérieur placer les différents soldats en ligne, avant de l'inviter à le rejoindre. Il s'exécuta sans un mot, plaça ses mains derrière son dos, attendant patiemment le début de l'entraînement.  
- Bien, aujourd'hui après l'échauffement, nous allons revoir la combinaison 8 de combat. Puis ensuite nous ferons des un contre un en utilisant exclusivement le sambo.  
Tous répondirent en cœur par l'affirmative, et l'entraînement débuta.  
Pendant qu'ils courraient dans la gigantesque salle, Dragunov jeta un coup d'œil à la petite tempête de neige qui commençait en extérieur. Il aimait le froid. Il adorait l'hiver et la neige. Car oui, malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre sur lui dans les couloirs de cette base militaire, il éprouvait des sentiments, et cela le dégoutait, lui qui se devait être le soldat le plus compétant de cette armée.  
Comme on lui avait toujours répété depuis son arrivée, être sentimental, ressentir de la pitié, de la peur, ou du doute, était quelque chose d'inutile pour un soldat. On l'avait formé à partir de valeurs différentes de celles de tous les êtres humains il devait obéir à ses supérieurs, ne pas poser de questions, ne ressentir aucune émotion, ne gardant en tête que ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde : ses missions.  
Mais malgré tout cela, malgré les tortures mentales et physiques qu'on lui avait fait subir, il y avait des choses qu'il préférait à d'autres, des endroits où il se sentait apaisé, et des choses qu'il aimait faire lorsqu'il était sûr d'être seul avec lui-même.  
Il regarda son adversaire, ses yeux céruléens analysant avec vivacité le moindre fait et geste de la personne en face de lui. Soudain, l'homme envoya avec force la paume de sa main vers la mâchoire de Dragunov, et ce dernier qui avait anticipé le coup, saisit au vol le poignet du jeune homme, puis profita de sa surprise pour le faire virevolté contre le sol.  
- Il est à terre, le combat est terminé.  
Dragunov lâcha le poignet de son ancienne cible et sorti du petit ring improvisé. C'était le dernier match de l'entraînement, aussi, lorsque tout le monde fut de nouveau en rang, son supérieur s'exclama  
- Entraînement terminé, quartier libre pour tout le monde jusqu'à 14h.  
Puis il sortit de la salle, et tous s'étirèrent et baillèrent bruyamment. La plupart s'assirent à même le sol par groupe d'affinité, commençant avec enthousiasme des conversations sur la dernière beauté qu'ils avaient aperçu dans un tel magazine, ou sur le dernier match de tel sport, ou encore sur des lettres qu'ils avaient reçu de leurs proches. Dragunov tourna la tête et s'approcha de la sortie, souhaitant regagner son lit au plus vite. Mais l'arrivée d'un inconnu l'en dissuada.  
C'était une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Elle avait des cheveux au carré, longueur maximum autorisée dans ce camp, et elle portait avec elle de gros sacs remplis de serviettes.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je suis la nouvelle employée de cuisine et on m'a chargé de vous faire passer ces serviettes à la place de votre ancienne cuisinière.  
Il y eut un 'Oh' ébahi dans la salle et beaucoup se levèrent pour aller chercher eux même de quoi essuyer leur sueur. Dragunov remarqua l'ardeur avec laquelle certains essayaient d'aborder la jeune fille, comme ci la vue d'une jolie fille leurs faisaient perdre la raison, puis il se dirigea vers la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre. Cependant, alors qu'il allait sortir, la voix de la jeune femme l'interpella.  
- Eh, où allez-vous comme ça ? Prenez donc une serviette.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle, son visage toujours aussi inexpressif. La salle était devenue très silencieuse après l'intervention de la jeune femme. Tout le monde craignait Dragunov, et évidemment lui adresser la parole était, pour eux, un synonyme du mot suicide. Aussi, la personne qui était précédemment chargée de la distribution des serviettes ne lui en donnait jamais, et cela lui importait peu. La jeune femme qui s'était rendu compte du silence soudain dans la salle, jeta un regard à droite et à gauche comme pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Puis, ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle haussa les épaules et tendit une serviette à Dragunov.  
- Allez, prenez la je vous dis.  
Les soldats firent un pas en arrière devant le geste de la jeune femme, mais Dragunov ne lui sauta pas à la gorge, et il l'étripa encore moins. Il se contenta simplement de tendre le bras et d'attraper la serviette que lui donnait gentiment la nouvelle cuisinière. Puis, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules, il quitta la pièce.  
On entendit alors de longs soupirs soulagés dans la salle, et l'un des soldats attrapa vivement le bras de la jeune femme en s'exclamant  
- Tu es folle ! Il ne faut jamais lui adresser la parole !  
Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.  
- Eh bah pourquoi ?  
Les autres coéquipiers du soldat roulèrent des yeux comme si c'était l'évidence la plus connue du monde entier.  
- Ecoute, tu es gentille, tu fais bien ton boulot, ce sont deux bonnes qualités, mais cet homme c'est le plus dangereux de tous.  
Elle soupira et haussa les épaules.  
- Eh, vous êtes des soldats, vous êtes tous potentiellement dangereux, je le savais très bien en soumettant mon CV ici.  
Ledit soldat attrapa le second bras de la jeune femme, un air incompréhensiblement affolé marquant son visage.  
- Non, non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Lui, il est _vraiment_ dangereux !  
Les autres hochèrent la tête comme pour appuyer ses dires, et la nouvelle cuisinière arqua un sourcil intrigué.  
- Comment ça « vraiment » dangereux ?  
On sentait l'insistance dans le mot « vraiment » et le soldat inspira profondément, comme ci il se préparait à annoncer quelque chose de très grave.  
- C'est le soldat numéro un ici. On l'a recruté alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et les plus hauts chefs de l'armée se sont chargés de son éducation. Il a été formé pour tuer et accomplir ses missions, et non pas pour interagir avec les autres.  
La jeune femme eu un rictus qui montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. Le soldat soupira.  
- Ecoutes, il est antipathique, taciturne, meurtrier. Tourner autour de lui signifie la mort et rien de plus. Depuis qu'il s'entraîne avec nous, deux de nos camarades ont mystérieusement disparus, et le point commun avec eux deux était le petit intérêt qu'ils portaient à Dragunov.  
La nouvelle cuisinière sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Elle murmura interdite :  
- Le petit intérêt… ?  
- Oui, c'était les seuls qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour lui annoncer ses missions, les seuls qui le saluaient quand ils le croisaient, et les seuls qui se sont permis de lui souhaiter un « joyeux noël » et une « bonne année ».  
La jeune femme se dégagea de la poigne du soldat, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux courts.  
- Mais… Mais pourquoi tuerait-il des personnes qui le traitent avec respect ?  
Le soldat se redressa, son air grave toujours aussi présent sur son visage.  
- Je te l'ai dit, il n'a pas été éduqué pour avoir des relations sociales.  
Dragunov qui était tout ce temps derrière la porte baissa les yeux. Il n'avait tué aucun de ses coéquipiers. C'était ses supérieurs qui les avaient envoyé en mission suicide en pleine Sibérie lorsqu'ils apprirent leur rapprochement à son égard. Les chefs qui étaient chargés de le garder soldat numéro un jusqu'à sa mort voyaient les relations avec autrui comme inutiles et dégradantes. Alors dès qu'on l'approchait de trop près, ils se débrouillaient pour annihiler ce début de relation sociale.  
Il passa sa serviette contre son visage puis se hâta vers sa chambre, au rythme agressif des flocons de neiges qui aveuglaient les soldats en extérieurs.  
Durant tout le chemin, il avait noté la réticence des autres soldats quant à l'approcher de trop près. Il avait beau être quelqu'un d'inexpressif, quand il ne voulait pas qu'on lui adresse la parole, il y avait comme une sorte d'aura menaçante qui dissuadait les autres de le faire encore plus que d'habitude.  
Dans sa chambre, il fila prendre une douche rapide, puis s'étala sur son lit. Il pourrait dormir jusqu'à la fin de la pause, puis sûrement après on viendra le chercher pour lui donner une mission où il devra tuer, assassiner, récolter des informations, puis tuer, et encore assassiner froidement et sans pitié des tas de personnes, avant de retourner à la base couvert du sang de centaines de personnes, une odeur perfide et nauséabonde flottant autour de lui. Peut-être devra-t-il diriger quelques soldats comme on lui avait déjà demandé de faire. Après tout, il avait un bon grade.  
Il se tourna, son ventre contre le matelas de son lit. Oui, peut-être n'allait-il pas tuer dans sa prochaine mission. Peut-être qu'il devra ordonner aux autres soldats de tuer à sa place en disposant des explosifs sur tel ou tel immeuble. Libérant ses cheveux de son élastique noir, il pivota une nouvelle fois contre le matelas, se trouvant à présent dans une position légèrement recroquevillée en direction de la fenêtre, son épaule et ses côtes contre le matelas de son lit.  
La tempête de neige s'était accentuée. Il devinait presque la grêle qui allait tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Dragunov soupira très lentement, avant de s'étonner lui-même du bruit que faisait son souffle. Il avait tellement l'habitude de jouer le muet qu'il ne savait même plus à quoi ressemblait le son de sa voix. Pourtant il adorait les chansons, plus particulièrement, il adorait chanter. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire depuis très longtemps et il se rendit compte qu'au fur et à mesure du temps qu'il passait ici, il commençait à ignorer des choses évidentes qui le concernaient. Quelle intonation pouvait prendre sa voix ? Quel était le visage qu'il abordait au quotidien ? Combien De cicatrices entaillaient grossièrement sa peau ? Des choses qui lui serait facile de savoir rien qu'en faisant marcher ses cordes vocales et en se plaçant torse nu devant un miroir, mais qu'il ne faisait pas. Peut-être qu'à force de négliger les autres il avait fini par se négliger lui-même. Peut-être qu'en ne portant aucun intérêt à ceux qui l'entourent il avait fini par ne porter aucun intérêt à sa propre personne.  
Ses paupières beaucoup trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes se fermèrent brutalement, et peu à peu, Morphée amena un autre homme dans le monde étrange des rêves. 

_- Laisses tomber on pourra jamais rien faire de ce gamin.  
- On ne va tout de même pas le laisser comme ça, tout seul dans la rue et sous la neige ?  
- On n'a pas le choix. Et puis des tas de gamins sont dans le même cas. C'est comme ça, on peut rien y faire.  
- Mais... Sa mère...  
- Ecoute, il n'y a que l'armée qui puisse l'adopter, et je doute fort que là-bas ils souhaitent accueillir un gamin de deux ans.  
Un silence s'installa tandis que la neige continuait à tomber, lentement, tourbillonnant légèrement avant de s'enrouler autour de nos curieux personnages, comme dans une danse silencieuse et glaciale.  
- On peut... Toujours tenter le coup, non ?  
Son interlocuteur soupira lentement, laissant sous son souffle une traînée de buée blanche.  
- Très bien fais ce que tu veux.  
- Oh, merc-  
- Mais ça sera sans moi.  
Puis il fit volte-face, avant de lâcher d'un ton indifférent  
- Je t'attends au bar. Passes quand t'en auras fini avec le môme.  
Et il partit.  
L'homme laissé seul se tourna lui aussi. En face de lui, un petit être de quelques centimètres de haut était assis sur des caisses de bois vides. Son manteau de fourrure lui allait cinq fois trop grand, et ses cheveux noirs et raides encadraient son visage comme deux rideaux sombres. Une frange qui avait trop poussé cachait une partie de ses yeux céruléens, tandis que son teint blafard le faisait ressembler à un malade.  
- Viens, petit. Je vais t'amener à ta nouvelle maison.  
Le jeune garçon se leva, tenant le bas de son manteau dans ses mains pour ne pas marcher dessus, avant de suivre l'homme en face de lui dans les rues enneigés du quartier le plus pauvre de cette ville. Sur le chemin, il croisa le regard d'autres orphelins, regroupés par dizaines et essayant de se réchauffer collés les uns contre les autres. Il pensa furtivement qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme eux, et, adressant un autre regard à l'homme en face de lui, il se demanda intérieurement quelle pouvait bien être la famille qui accepterait un gamin comme lui.  
- Là, on traverse la place et on y est.  
Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux en s'engageant sur cette fameuse "place". Lui qui ne connaissait que les quartiers sales de cette ville fut ébahi devant toute cette foule qui se brassait autour de lui, devant ces bâtiments immenses et recouverts de neige, ainsi que devant l'intriguant spectacle des voitures qui roulaient dans tous les sens.  
- Eh, ne me perds pas de vue, suis-moi.  
Il s'exécuta, oubliant à regret le paysage précédemment observé. Puis, après avoir traversé d'autres rues aux larges trottoirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense portail métallique. L'homme s'avança vers un autre, situé près du portail, et après une brève discussion, le petit garçon entra dans ce que cachait toute cette ferraille.  
Il pensa au premier abord qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier à part des dizaines de bâtiments de couleurs sombres. Mais alors il vit passer devant lui des hommes dans un uniforme étrange, tous alignés soigneusement les uns derrière les autres et marchant d'un même pas. Finalement, cet endroit ne lui paraissait plus si ordinaire.  
Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment, où d'autres hommes en uniforme circulaient, puis ils pénétrèrent dans une salle au troisième étage. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir des rideaux fermés, un bureau en bois sombre, ainsi qu'un homme. Il était immense, et sa carrure imposante aurait intimidé n'importe qui.  
- Bonjour. Dit-il d'une voix sèche.  
Le petit garçon regarda l'homme qui l'avait emmené ici, en espérant de tout son cœur que cet individu derrière le bureau de cette salle n'était pas son futur tuteur.  
- Bonjour Monsieur Sokolov.  
Le Monsieur en question lança un regard froid au petit garçon, et ce dernier déglutit.  
- B-Bonjour.  
Sokolov ne prêta plus aucune attention au petit garçon par la suite. Il fit installer le deuxième homme sur une chaise et il s'assit derrière son bureau, dans un grand fauteuil. Il y eut une longue discussion entre les deux adultes, plus ou moins animée, puis, Sokolov s'approcha à nouveau du jeune garçon et le toisa du haut de ses deux mètres.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
Le petit avala sa salive ; il ne voulait pas bégayer devant cet homme une deuxième fois.  
- Dragunov Sergei.  
Sokolov plissa légèrement les yeux, puis fit volte-face.  
- Très bien Sergei, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est l'armée qui est chargé de ton éducation.  
Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas très bien ce que l'homme du nom de Sokolov essayait de lui dire.  
L'armée ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Sokolov jura grossièrement pour la troisième fois de la matinée._  
_- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?! Un soldat ne ressent pas la douleur !_  
_- Mais... Monsieur Sokolov... Pourquoi est-ce que vous me frappez..._  
_- Tais-toi ! Tu ne poses pas de question ! Tu te contentes d'obéir à tes supérieurs !_  
_Les coups s'abattaient sur le jeune Dragunov, tout juste âgé de cinq ans._  
_- Est-ce qu'un soldat ressent la douleur ?_  
_- N-Non._  
_Sokolov gifla sans remord le pauvre petit déjà écroulé contre le sol._  
_- Sois plus poli !_  
_- N-Non Monsieur Sokolov...Les soldats ne ressentent pas la douleur..._  
_- C'est bien._  
_Sokolov recula, avant d'avaler une gorgée d'un liquide sûrement très fort, qui était disposée dans une belle bouteille de verre._  
_- Je repasserai._  
_Et il sortit de la salle, laissant le jeune Dragunov blessé jusqu'au sang et allongé contre le sol froid des bâtiments de l'armée Russe._

_Dix ans. Il avait maintenant dix ans, et toujours, inlassablement, Sokolov venait lui rendre visite pour "l'éduquer". Cependant, il n'y avait plus rien à apprendre. Il avait compris. Le message avait pénétré sa peau en même tant que les poings de Sokolov. Première règle ; toujours obéir à ses supérieurs. Deuxième règle ; Ne jamais poser de question. Troisième règle ; Tout ce qui compte, c'est les ordres donnés par ses supérieurs, quels qu'ils soient. Quatrième règle ; Un soldat ne ressent pas la douleur. Cinquième règle ; Eprouver des sentiments, entretenir des relations sociales, c'est formellement interdit._  
_Dragunov, tel une vulgaire marionnette, attendait alors silencieusement la venue de Sokolov. Et maintenant, dès qu'un poing venait déplacer sa mâchoire dans un bruit macabre d'os fracturés, Dragunov jurerait ne ressentir aucune douleur... Juste le déroulement malheureux de son quotidien._  
_Puis, alors qu'il venait d'avoir tout juste quinze ans, quelque chose qui lui semblait d'une logique implacable arriva ; Sa première mission._  
_Son premier meurtre._  
_Dragunov n'avait rien ressenti de particulier, un soldat n'éprouvait aucune émotion, et puis à vrai dire, il était habitué au sang et à la violence._  
_En revenant à la base, Sokolov lui avait offert un verre de vodka. Ce fut le premier et le dernier cadeau que cet homme fit à l'adolescent. Car trois jours plus tard, alors que Dragunov s'entraînait à la pratique difficile du sambo, Sokolov fut assassiné._  
_Pendant quatre mois, Dragunov resta seul, sans personne pour continuer son éducation, sans personne pour lui ordonner quoique ce soit. Mais, fidèle à l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu, il continua sans relâche ses entraînements. Les autres soldats ne lui adressaient jamais la parole, se demandant pourquoi un si jeune garçon se baladait dans les couloirs de l'armée, et ainsi les jours passèrent, entre tempête de neige et pluie. Puis un jour, après avoir "fêté" son quinzième Noël seul dans sa chambre, Dragunov fut convoqué dans le bureau d'un de ses supérieurs. Là-bas il y trouva cinq hommes, tous plus imposants les uns que les autres. Celui qui l'avait convoqué s'avança vers lui, et d'une voix de velours il débuta ce qui paraissait être à Dragunov comme une sorte de discours. En résumé, il informait à l'adolescent qu'à présent, les personnes qu'il voyait devant lui étaient chargés de terminer son éducation. Dragunov se contenta d'hocher la tête sans poser aucune question. Sokolov n'était plus, alors il avait de nouveaux tuteurs. C'était normal. Après toute la force que le russe avait puisée en lui pour pouvoir créer à partir de Dragunov le parfait soldat, c'était tout à fait logique que d'autres personnes soient là pour veiller à ce que tous ces efforts ne deviennent pas chimères._  
_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Vingt ans. Dragunov était un adulte maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune éducation à parfaire. Tout était intégré. Les cinq supérieurs chargés de garder un œil sur lui ne l'empêchaient pas de sortir de la base militaire lorsqu'il était en permission. Aussi, Dragunov commença à désobéir à la cinquième règle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sentait son cœur brûler d'un feu doux et rassurant à chaque fois qu'il sortait se promener dans la ville. Toujours s'en vraiment rendre compte, il comprit que cette sensation était associée au bonheur, au fait de se sentir heureux. Et vers vingt-deux ans, alors qu'il commençait à fréquenter certains bars, Dragunov qui n'aimait guère parler se surpris lui-même à apprécier le chant. Vinrent ensuite les femmes, pour être plus précis le plaisir charnel. L'amour comme il était souvent décrit dans certaines chansons qu'il écoutait n'était pour lui que de belles farces. Il était certes, depuis quelques années, en train d'enfreindre la cinquième règle qu'on lui avait imposé, il n'était cependant pas capable d'éprouver de très forts sentiments. Les relations sexuelles n'étaient que quelque chose de logique qui se produisait lorsque deux corps de sexe opposé venaient à se rencontrer. Dragunov paraissait satisfait de cette explication, et ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi le plaisir charnel lui faisait autant perdre ses moyens._  
_Seulement, ces belles années qui le faisaient se sentir de plus en plus proche des autres soldats se terminèrent très vite, et assez rudement._  
_Car un jour, pendant que Dragunov surveillait l'entrée de la base militaire, une jeune femme trébucha et tomba devant lui. Le soldat tendit le plus naturellement du monde sa main vers cette femme afin qu'elle puisse se relever, mais ce geste ne lui était pas permis._  
_Oui, la compassion n'était pas permise._  
_L'un de ses supérieurs avait vu la scène, l'avait amené à son bureau, et tout ce dont se rappelle Dragunov à partir de cet instant, c'est une avalanche de lames s'écrasant dans sa peau avec un bruit sourd, du sang brouillant sa vue, ainsi qu'une odeur nauséabonde envahissant ses sens._  
_Et enfin, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'épuisement après des jours de torture, il se souvint de ces quelques mots._  
_- Ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût de ta vraie punition. Demain tu pars pour la Sibérie. Les ordres te seront transmis sur place. En espérant que tu survives et que tu te rendras compte de tes erreurs._  
_Puis le reste fut un immense trou noir._

Dragunov se réveilla en sursaut, une main fermement agrippée aux mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne rêvait plus du passé... Il se demandait bien pourquoi, en seulement un rêve, il a fallu que toute son enfance lui soit retransmise sous forme de petits flashbacks. Jurant intérieurement, il se leva de son lit. Dehors, la tempête de neige s'était tellement imposée que la vitre de sa chambre était entièrement recouverte de blanc. Dragunov se massa légèrement la nuque, encore engourdis par ce sommeil agité, puis soudainement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre en ordre les draps de son lit, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre.  
N'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir de la visite, il plaça prudemment un couteau derrière son dos, avant d'aller ouvrir lui-même la porte.  
- B-Bonjour.  
Dragunov resta impassible devant la personne devant lui, et celle-ci continua  
- J'aimerai... avoir une petite discussion avec vous.  
Elle croisa le regard glaciale de Dragunov et s'empressa d'ajouter  
- ... Si cela est possible, évidemment.  
Le soldat ouvrit la porte entièrement, invitant la nouvelle cuisinière à entrer. Celle-ci comprit le message muet et s'avança dans la petite chambre. Dragunov ferma à clef derrière elle. Au cas où.  
Il fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle songe à s'assoir sur une chaise et Dragunov prit place à son tour sur son lit. Puis, comme le soldat ne disait aucun mot, la jeune femme commença :  
- E-Et bien... À vrai dire... J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs sur vous.  
Dragunov se contenta de la regarder plus intensément.  
La nouvelle cuisinière comprit bien vite que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas dans l'optique de lui répondre quoique ce soit, aussi, elle reprit :  
- Ils disent que vous êtes le soldat le plus dangereux ici... Que vous avez tuez des coéquipiers...  
Dragunov resta silencieux, bien au courant de toute cette histoire.  
- Mais ces gens... C'était les seuls qui avaient le courage de vous adresser la parole... Alors... Je me demandais... Pourquoi les avez-vous tués ? Vous n'appréciez pas la compagnie d'autrui jusqu'à détruire la vie de ceux qui vous approchent ?  
Dragunov continua de fixer la jeune femme de son regard sans émotion. Soudain déstabilisée, elle rajouta vivement  
- Mais bien sûr si vous ne voulez pas en parler, je partirai d'ici.  
Le silence devenant de plus en plus pesant dans la salle, la nouvelle cuisinière commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Finalement, venir le voir n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Elle se leva, puis s'avança vers la porte de la chambre.  
- Oubliez tout ça, je vais vous laisser.  
Elle abaissa la poignée mais à son grand horreur, la porte resta là où elle était. Un long frisson d'effroi parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et soudain, dans le froid de l'hiver, la voix du soldat Dragunov s'éleva après des mois en sourdine.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir ?  
La cuisinière inspira profondément, avant d'affronter l'homme derrière elle.  
- Oui j'ai peur de mourir. Mais je suis aussi persuadée que vous restez un Homme. Tuez des gens car ils s'approchent trop de nous... Ce n'est pas imaginable pour un être humain. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai sortir.  
Dragunov se figea un instant, mais finit par libérer la jeune femme. Puis, son visage devant l'unique miroir de sa chambre, alors que la neige tambourinait avec violence contre la vitre de sa chambre, il répéta lentement et d'une voix de velours :  
- Vous restez un Homme...

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est fini !  
****Je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses avant que vous ne partiez :  
****Oui, Dragunov aime vraiment le chant, ce n'est pas une blague ! Je vous invite de ce pas à vérifier cette info sur Wikipédia !  
****Je ne sais rien de sa famille, et je ne crois pas qu'on ait eu des précisions sur ça, donc le fait d'être orphelin et d'avoir été éduqué par l'armée n'est qu'une supposition de ma part !  
****La Cuisinière qui distribue des serviettes ; Oui, l'armée ne va pas employer quelqu'un juste pour distribuer des serviettes. C'est pour ça que j'ai laissé cette tâche à la nouvelle employée de cuisine.  
****Bien évidemment, Sokolov n'existe pas dans Tekken, c'est -encore une fois- une invention.**

**Et bien à bientôt je l'espère ! Mais je ne pense pas sur ce fandom ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **


End file.
